


Hanukkah Arrow Style

by psychoroach



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Cooking Lessons, F/M, Female Jewish Character, Flirting, Fluff, Hanukkah, Jewish Character, Jewish Holidays, M/M, Multi, Romance, Secret Admirer, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoroach/pseuds/psychoroach
Summary: Felicity Smoak gets a Hanukkah admirer. Will she figure out who it is? (Spoiler: Yes, she will.)





	Hanukkah Arrow Style

**Author's Note:**

> Um I don't know what to warn for with this story, maybe if threesome relationships aren't your thing, you should skip it. Also I am not Jewish, I just did research for this fic, so if anything comes off inaccurate, I am sorry. It's basically just a backdrop for the fic, and I hope you can enjoy it anyway.

Felicity parked her car in her usual space in front of her townhouse and got out, rushing to get inside in an attempt to try and escape the chill that had come over Star City. It had started around late November, and by the first night of Hanukkah on December 12th (that night) it was down right frigid outside. She let herself in her home and blew on her hands, going upstairs to take a quick hot shower. It was about an hour until sunset and she knew she had little time to light the first candle on the Menorah before Oliver and Tommy got there. For some reason, the twosome had decided that they wanted to learn to make traditional Jewish food and had enlisted Felicity to teach them. They'd come up with the idea to do it each night of Hanukkah before they left to go to their Arrow (well Oliver's and Tommy's) duties at the base. She didn't mind, she'd been cooking Jewish food since she was young (not because her mother taught her, because she found some cook books and taught herself along with a couple things she learned from her nana), but she was baffled that they wanted to learn---and neither of them were very forthcoming in letting her know why. 

Once she got out of the shower, Felicity threw on a casual black dress that had yellow bands around the waist and bottom that hit her mid thigh. She didn't have to touch her hair since she didn't wash it, but touched up her makeup before she went downstairs. She'd already laid her Menorah up on the edge of the counter in her kitchen, candles already in it, and she grabbed out a match from her junk drawer and lit it, turning to the Menorah. She recited the usual prayers as she lit the Shamash and picked it up carefully to light the first candle. When that was done, she smiled and took a deep, calming breath. 

The knock on the door startled Felicity and she let out a quiet yelp as her heart leapt in her throat. She remembered about Oliver and Tommy and silently berated herself as she went to let them in. She smiled when she saw them and took a few seconds to look them over. Oliver was dressed in his usual way, in a leather jacket, a tan looking t-shirt and jeans. She wondered how he stood not being too bundled up in the face of the cold weather, but it was Oliver, he probably taught himself how to not notice unimportant things like temperature. She turned to Tommy and saw he was dressed similarly, except his t-shirt was grey and his pants were black and she let herself roll her eyes then as she let them in. "What? Too badass to worry about things like hypothermia? If you two die of the cold, I'm going to tell people I told them and the two idiots acted like they didn't care." 

"What? We care." Tommy flashed her a smile as he slipped out of his jacket and hung it up. "We just don't plan on being outside long enough for the cold to bother us right now and the Arrow and Arsenal suits are immune to the cold right?" 

Felicity nodded, watching the two men move around her place like they were comfortable as they hung their jackets up and she ignored the way it sent butterflies careening around her stomach. "Yeah, after last winter and the gang, Cisco and I made sure things like that wouldn't be a problem." 

"Except for our faces." Oliver joked, sending her a soft smile that didn't help the pesky butterflies.

Felicity covered up her feelings by shoving his arm lightly. "Not my fault you won't wear the new mask Cisco made you." 

"Felicity it makes me look like I'm going to shoot up a convenience store." Oliver pointed out. They'd had this argument a time or two. 

"Yeah but it keeps your face warm. The Arrow couldn't be very badass if he was sniffling in between threatening people." Felicity shot back easily. 

Oliver stared at her for a few seconds before heading to her kitchen. "Didn't you mention something about latkes?" 

"I did." Felicity followed, Tommy behind her. "And since you two want to do this weird cooking lesson, you get to peel the potatoes and grate them."

"You're grating the potatoes?" Tommy asked, looking at her curiously.

"That's how I do it. I don't have the patience or knife skills to cut them thin enough to be able to fry and hold together. So...grating it is." Felicity said. 

"Well here's the potatoes." Oliver bent and picked up the bag she'd picked up earlier in the week specially for this lesson and put it on the counter. "Where's the peeler and grater?" 

"Here." Felicity walked over to her drawers and dug both out, sitting them on the counter. Oliver and Tommy eyed them both like she'd just introduced them to some sort of alien tech. "You two have no idea how to use these, do you?" Both shook their heads in unison, which made her crack a grin. "Ok I'll show you _one_ potato. You have to do the rest yourself." She grabbed a potato and the peeler and peeled it, letting the peels fall in the sink, she'd deal with them later. Once that was done, she grabbed the box grater she had, made sure the guard was on it, and grated the potato until she had a nice little pile.

"How many of these do we have to do?" Oliver asked.

Felicity thought it over. "Let's do ten. Gives us a nice pile of leftovers to split between us." 

Tommy looked at Oliver. "You're grating." 

"Why am I grating?" Oliver asked, although he gamely grabbed the grater while Tommy snatched up the peeler.

"Because you got the biceps and it looks like more work." Felicity almost pointed out that Tommy was in pretty great shape himself, but she stamped down on those words, knowing if she got started, she'd most likely say something embarrassing as hell and it would take her forever to get over it. She also didn't point out that peeling would probably require just as much effort as grating did. Instead she dug around and got out her large cast iron pan and set it on the stove. She cleaned it out with a bit of oil and then poured more into it, letting it heat up slowly while the two men worked.

She unabashedly watched them peel and grate the potatoes, their arm muscles bunching and moving deliciously. It was a nice sight and she patted herself on the back for agreeing to these cooking lessons. Then she realized she may come off weird just watching them so she busied herself getting out her special kosher salt container and making sure she had sour cream to dollop on top. 

Between the two men, it didn't take them too long to peel and grate the potatoes and Felicity had a large pile set to the side. "Ok so now we're forming the latkes." She got out a carton of eggs and showed them how to use that and flour to bind the latkes together, frying them until both sides were a golden brown. "Do you think you can do that?" 

"Sure, easy." Tommy said, grinning widely at her. She stepped back and let Oliver and Tommy take over frying the latkes. The first few were lost causes, but after that the two boys got into an easy rhythm and soon enough there was a pile of latkes draining on plates lined with paper towels. Felicity's mouth watered at the scent wafting through the kitchen and she wasted no time in getting out plates, putting several latkes on each along with a dollop of sour cream. She watched Tommy and Oliver take their first bites with barely concealed curiosity. 

"Oh my God." Oliver mumbled around his bite, chewing it up and making faces since it was still pretty warm to eat. "How are these so good? It's just potatoes and salt and pepper." 

"It's the oil." Felicity offered, grinning. "Anything fried in oil is going to be sinfully good." 

"I believe it, these are great." Tommy said enthusiastically, finishing his third, smearing it through the sour cream. 

"Hey, you two made them, so you deserve the credit." Felicity waved a hand.

Oliver smiled softly at her. "Maybe, but you showed us how so thank you for that." 

Felicity flushed and ducked her head. "Yeah well now you two can have all the latkes you want."

"We can." Tommy agreed, beaming at that.

After they had their fill of latkes, the trio decided to head to the base and see if Oliver needed to head out and take care of anything, or just patrol. Felicity set herself at her computers while Oliver and Tommy got suited up (after Roy left the city, Tommy took up the mantle of Arsenal in his steed since Malcolm had given him archery lessons at an early age). She told them she couldn't find anything, but Oliver decided they'd go out patrolling anyway . Felicity waved them on and pulled up the monitors to keep watch, slipping a comm in her ear. She was just about to speak when something near where Oliver's bow case was caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. She looked that way and saw two small gifts leaning against it, both wrapped in blue Hanukkah themed gift wrapping paper. She walked over curiously, unable to help herself, and bent to see if there was a tag on either one. She saw there was and her eyes widened when she saw her name on both. "What the..." She mumbled. 

"What was that?" Oliver asked in her ear, causing her to almost jump out of her shoes in shock. She'd forgotten he was there. 

"Did you or Tommy leave me Hanukkah presents?" Felicity asked. 

"When would we have had time to leave you Hanukkah presents?" Tommy asked, laughing quietly. 

"Well someone did." Felicity picked them up finally and took them to her desk. 

"A lot of people come in the base now." Oliver pointed out, not sounding all that happy about it. "It could've been anyone." 

"Yeah I guess you're..." Felicity's computer pinged and she bent over to check it. "Drug runners in a warehouse on Wilson and Stark. Looks like fifteen bodies." 

"We're on it." Oliver promised. 

Felicity got caught up watching the monitors, as Tommy and Oliver broke up the drug bust and Oliver wrapped up the drugs to leave for the police, which was Felicity's cue to leave an anonymous tip about it. After she did that she turned back to the gifts and contemplated them. She didn't hear any mysterious ticking and they didn't look like they were laced with anything that would kill her if she touched either one...which she already had so, yeah, no chemical weapons.

"Did you open them?" Tommy asked, startling her again.

"What?" Felicity asked, smacking her forehead at how dumb she sounded. 

"The gifts." Tommy said. "You said someone left you gifts. Did you open them?" 

"Not yet." Felicity admitted. 

"Well do it, go on. I want to know what they are." Tommy huffed out a laugh. 

"I mean..." Felicity trailed off.

"You better do it, otherwise he won't leave you alone." Oliver pointed out, sounding amused.

"You two are a terrible influence on each other." Felicity groused, although she was more fond about it than actually upset. She grabbed the first present and opened it, tossing the paper aside to deal with later. "Um the first is...bath bombs. Looks like 12 of them." She picked one up and sniffed it. "Oooh these smell good!" 

"What about the other one?" Tommy asked. 

Felicity laughed softly and grabbed the other, which was far smaller. She opened it and gasped. "It's a charm bracelet!" She exclaimed. "Oh I've always wanted one of these." 

"Any charms on it?" Oliver asked. 

"Yeah there's a little dreidel, and a Star of David." Felicity admired the little silver charms. 

"Well it looks like you got yourself a secret admirer." Oliver replied. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

The second day of Hanukkah Felicity got home a little earlier than she had the previous day, but she didn't take a shower, since she had to get everything ready for that night's lesson. She did, however, change into a grey sweater dress with some black leggings and her favorite panda flats. She got out the ingredients to make her favorite Jewish pastries, sufganiyot, and set everything they'd need out on the counter. She glanced out the window and saw that it was close enough to sundown so she got out her lighter and lit the candles on the Menorah, reciting the prayers and feeling the peace wash over her that usually came with the ceremony. It made her long for the days when her mom and she would go over to her nana's house for the ceremony. But her mom lived in Vegas and Nana Smoak had passed away two years before, so she could only get the memories back by using her nana's sufganiyot recipe. 

She stepped back from the Menorah after lighting the candles and doing the prayers and made a face when she heard something coming from outside. It sounded like voices, so she went over to peek out and see what was going on. Just as she got to the door, the voices got louder and there was a knock on the door, which startled her. She opened the door and peeked out, seeing Oliver and Tommy standing there. Oliver was in a long sleeved Star City Bombers hockey jersey, jeans and a Bombers beanie. Tommy was in a long sleeved grey Henley, jeans, and a zip up hoodie that was mostly unzipped. Both were chanting. 

"Suff-gan-yot. Suff-gan-yot. Suff-gan-yot." They chanted as she let them in, causing her to laugh as she watched Tommy take off his hoodie and hang it up. 

Once their chants died down, she shook her head and raised an eyebrow at them. "You know you both pronounced it wrong. My poor, dead Jewish nana is rolling in her grave." 

"How do you pronounce it?" Oliver asked, looking at her curiously. He leaned over and kissed her cheek before heading toward the kitchen, Tommy doing the same on the other side. It made her flounder for a second. 

"Uh...it's soof-gah-nee-oht." Felicity said, once she got her baring's back and followed them. 

They both pronounced it right then and she fought down the urge to clap for them, figuring neither one would appreciate the gesture. 

"I don't know why you two want to make jelly donuts." Felicity said, going over to where she'd laid everything out. "It's not the easiest thing in the world to do, and I can only imagine you'd want to break it out if, like, you wanted to impress a girl or some..." She trailed off and looked at the both of them, who were staring back at her with innocent looks. She rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath. "Ok well it's your skin if you screw it up. I think it may be best if I just show you how to do the dough, and you two can roll them. You washed your hands, right?" Both nodded at her. "Good. Ok so..." She grabbed a large bowl and began combining the ingredients, telling them what she was doing as she did it. It took her back to days at her nana's side, mixing up the familiar dough and she fought the urge to cry down, not wanting to get all weepy and nostalgic in front of the two. 

She got the dough done and put it in front of her. "Ok so to form the sufganiyot, you..." She showed them how to form the dough balls and put them on a baking sheet. "Think you can do it?" 

"Yeah we got this." Oliver promised. 

"Have at it then. Now I'm going to make the filling. I'm doing a raspberry filling, because I love raspberry, but you can do pretty much whatever you want." She got out her raspberries and a few other things and began making the sauce on the stove, watching them form the dough balls to make sure they weren't making them too big or too small. She smiled when she saw each guy hold a few up to the one she made to make sure the size was ok. 

Once the dough balls were formed, she had Oliver put a few at a time in the pan to fry. When they got brown enough he took them carefully out and put them on a separate baking sheet to cool down so they could be filled with raspberry jelly. Tommy snuck over while she was distracted and dipped a finger in the jelly, causing both of them to yelp. "Tommy!" 

"I had to make sure it was good." Tommy said unrepentantly, his finger stuck in his mouth. 

"Well I hope it was worth it getting a burned finger." Felicity sassed, not all that upset about it. 

Tommy grinned at her. "It was." He promised. 

Felicity set the sauce aside once it was done to cool down and grabbed out her piping bag and tip. "Seriously, these are very involved, I don't know why non-Jewish people would want to put up with it." She said, mostly just trying to put on a show so she didn't give away how touched she was that the two of them were going through this with her.

"Um making our own jelly donuts and not having to stand in line at the bakery? Awesome idea." Oliver teased, grinning. 

"Frat boy." Felicity teased. She set up the piping bag and nodded to herself. "Ok. You take one of the donuts and you put the piping tip in and just squeeze lightly until you see a little bit pop out." She demonstrated on one and set it aside. "You two want to take turns?" 

"Me first." Tommy grabbed one of the donuts and the piping bag and fumbled with it a bit before he got the tip in the donut. He pressed a little too firmly and the jelly squirted out, causing him to yelp. "Oh no on my shirt!" 

Felicity bit back a laugh as he put the donut and piping bag down and washed his hand off. "I still have one of yours here from...I think it was when you brought over Italian and we had a Disney marathon and you got sauce all over the one you were wearing." 

"Great, I'll be right back." Felicity totally didn't watch him as he walked out of the room, whipping the shirt over his head as he did so, making his back muscles move and bunch with the action. When she looked at Oliver he was smirking at her. "Do you want to try filling a few while he's gone?" She asked, trying to cut off whatever comment he may make. 

"I do." Oliver laughed. He picked up a donut and the piping bag and was much more successful at filling it. He got another two done before Tommy came back in a soft grey worn Starling Academy t-shirt that laid on his body just right. Felicity held in a whimper as Tommy grabbed the piping bag from Oliver. 

"I need redemption here." Tommy said. "I have to prove that I can do it. How many did you do while I was gone?" 

"Three." Oliver said, snickering under his breath. 

"Ok I can do at least four then." Tommy grabbed up a donut and filled it, letting out a cry of triumph when he managed to do it without getting jelly everywhere. He did another three before Oliver took the bag from him and did the last few before the jelly ran out. To quell any arguments Tommy may have had, Felicity got out a sifter and the powdered sugar, showing him how to cover the donuts with powdered sugar. She rolled her eyes when he covered Oliver's hand with sugar and laughed when Oliver made to wipe it on him. "No! This is the only shirt I have left here, dude." 

"Should've thought of that." Oliver grabbed a dish towel and wiped his hand off. "What's left? Can we eat now?" 

"We can." Felicity got them out glasses of milk and set them down and each of them grabbed a donut. 

"Oh...these are amazing, Felicity. I'm not a big sweets fan, but I could eat so many of these..." Oliver mumbled around the bite he'd taken. He took another and jelly squirted out on his hand. Felicity bit back a whimper as he licked it off. 

"Well I am...glad you like them." Felicity turned a bit to hide the blush on her face. "My nana would be over the moon that you liked them so much. She always boasted that her jelly donuts were better than any you could get in a bakery." 

"She was so right about that." Tommy promised. "If Ollie over there didn't make me work out like a fiend to stay in 'field shape' I'd get so fat over eating these now that I know how to make them." 

"Dude, totally get it." Felicity promised. "I have to cut myself off at three at a time, otherwise I'd get very fat."

"You'd still be attractive." Oliver said almost casually as he finished a donut. 

Felicity didn't know what to say to that, so she just grabbed her milk and finished it. 

They pulled themselves away from the donuts and Felicity put the rest in bags and set them aside on her counter for later and they all went to the base. She walked over to her station and let out a gasp when she saw two more presents sitting there. "Seriously, don't they know it's one present a night?" She asked a little more loudly than she meant to.

"What? Oh did you get more presents?" Tommy walked over, holding his suit in his hands. "Open them, open them!" 

"Ok, ok." Felicity laughed, sitting down as Oliver walked over as well. She opened the first, which was a small box and smiled. "Oh more charms for my bracelet." There was two in it, a Menorah and a little tablet with a Jewish symbol on it. "I wish I'd worn it now so I could put them on." 

"Why didn't you?" Oliver asked curiously. 

"I didn't want it to get in the way, or to lose one of the charms." Felicity said honestly. She set the box aside and grabbed the other, which was obviously some kind of gift card. Once she opened it she beamed when she saw it was for FYE, one of her favorite stores. "Score! I've been meaning to go there soon, now I can. I hope it's a nice chunk of change." 

Oliver rolled his eyes lightly, although he couldn't hide the grin tugging at his face. He swatted at Tommy. "Come on, let's go suit up." 

\--------------------------------------------------

Felicity cut it close on the third night of Hanukkah, cursing a few people who just had to have her help before she left work. She got to her townhouse and saw Oliver and Tommy already there. They were dressed similarly in sweaters (Oliver in blue, Tommy in a color she'd almost call orange) and jeans. She got out and walked over to them. "Hey, guess you beat me home." 

"What held you up?" Tommy asked, as they followed her to the door. 

"Idiots at work." Felicity grumbled. "Couldn't even get home in time to change and light the Menorah before you got here." 

"You still could." Oliver said gently as they followed her inside, hoping to calm her frayed nerves.

"I..." Felicity started. 

"Go on. You change out of that...admittedly amazing dress." Tommy looked her over and she preened. It was a color block dress that was blue with a heather grey stripe down the middle that she paid a pretty penny for. "We'll leave you to the Menorah. Can we do anything..." 

"Actually yeah. Get the short ribs out to defrost on the counter and open the red wine." Felicity nodded. 

"Not what I was talking about, but ok." Oliver elbowed him as he and Tommy went to the kitchen while Felicity went upstairs. She said screw it and put on some of her comfort leggings that had Jewish sayings all over them, a sweater that said 'This is how we Jew it.' and some sneakers. She went downstairs, fixing her ponytail and saw that they'd done as she asked and were waiting on her. 

"Ok this is much more simple than the sufganiyot." Felicity said, getting their attention and cutting off whatever conversation they'd been having. "It's mostly waiting around for an hour." She grabbed the ribs and showed them how to prepare them, putting on salt, pepper and a few other things, putting them in the slow cooker she was using to braise them. She had them cut up some carrots, onions and potatoes and she added the wine and some other things for the sauce. "Now we just...wait. Is that ok?" 

"Yeah, activity's been down lately, we were actually talking about skipping going Arrowing tonight." Tommy admitted.

"Don't make a verb out of what we do." Oliver groaned. 

Tommy flashed him a shit eating grin in response. 

"What can we do while we wait on the food?" Oliver asked. "Is there any interesting Hanukkah specials?" 

"There's a Rugrats special." Felicity offered. "It may get us close to when the ribs will be done." 

"Queue it up then!" Tommy sat on the couch. Felicity hooked up her laptop to the TV and brought up her Netflix. She scrolled through until she finally found it and started it up. She walked over to the couch and noticed Oliver and Tommy had left her a spot between them, and that spot wasn't very large. Still, she didn't want to call attention to it so she just sat down and tried to ignore how close they were. The scents that mixed when she sat down hit her all at once and she had to take a few seconds. She knew Oliver wore Santal Imperial for Men (don't ask how she knew) and Tommy wore Monsieur de Givenchy (again, don't ask how she knew) and Oliver used Creed Aventus Hair and Body Wash and Tommy used Tom Ford Oud Wood shower gel (again, don't ask how she knew, she wasn't giving it up) and the mix of them together, along with their natural scents she couldn't explain, had her a little heady feeling. 

She focused on the special and found herself smiling. As a kid, this was the only Hanukkah special she knew about and they explained everything so well in a simple sort of way that still did a good job telling the story that it made it one of her favorites, even now as a fully grown adult. 

When the special was over, Felicity excused herself to check on the ribs and saw that they needed a few more minutes, so she left them to cook some more. "Hey, Felicity, your secret admirer struck again." 

"What?" Felicity picked her speed up and gaped when she saw two presents sitting on her window seat. She thought for a second about Tommy and Oliver about how they may be the ones supplying the presents, but wrote it off, because both of them were waiting on her when she got there. She went over to the presents and grabbed the bigger of the ones and opened it first. Two packages of bath salts came out, one labeled 'calm' and one labeled 'detox'. The other present held a blue infinity scarf that was very soft and looked pretty expensive. "Maybe it's Ray." She said to herself, forgetting that Oliver and Tommy were there.

"Ray? Palmer?" Oliver asked, scoffing. He got up and took the bath salts from her, sniffing them both before tossing them to Tommy. He grabbed the scarf and slid it around her neck, smiling at her. "I don't think it's Ray. Isn't he stuck saving time and space and what not now? No, I think it's someone who seems to know you a little better than Ray Palmer." Felicity went to make a comment that that, something along the lines that the only people other than her mother that knew her that well were probably Oliver and Tommy. Oliver cut her off though. "Come on, let's watch another Rugrats special before we eat." He pulled her over to the couch and she forgot all about who her secret admirer could be. 

When the special was over (the mother's day special, she'd bawled like a baby and had to go fix her makeup, the assholes) they went to the kitchen and opened the crock pot. "Oh God just the smell alone." Tommy groaned. The wine had cooked down and made a nice little sauce and the vegetables were fork tender. The ribs practically melted off the bone. 

"This is better than a lot of high end restaurants I've dined at." Oliver said honestly, as he and Tommy dug into their food with gusto. "Seriously, it's a great meal. Your nana again?" 

"No, a cook book." Felicity blushed a bit. "I found it one year ages ago and I've made it a few times since. It's one of my favorites." 

"Well it's a winner." Tommy piped up. "I mean come on. You're wining and dining us here, Felicity." 

Felicity blushed but rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, such a wining and dining." 

Oliver laughed and he topped off their wine. "You know, after all of this alcohol, Tommy and I may need to stay the night." 

"Huh?" Felicity asked, pulling a large piece of meat out of her mouth and biting off a more manageable size. She looked at him wide eyed. 

"Would you mind? It takes a lot to get me drunk, but I am a little fuzzy feeling." Tommy admitted. "I mean, hey, I'm no Jewish cook but I can make a mean cinnamon roll for breakfast." 

"I mean...sure, you know you can. Stay I mean." Felicity said. "But you know, you'll have to fight over the couch...I do have a pull out bed, too, though." 

"That'll be fine. I'm not picky." Oliver shrugged and she fought back a snort. Of course he wasn't. When you slept anywhere you could on a not-so-deserted island, it probably wasn't hard to fall asleep anywhere you could find a space for it. 

"Alright then." Felicity shrugged. They finished their food (both men eating more of it than she thought they would) and settled down to another movie, which thankfully was Elf so she didn't have to worry about crying her eyes out again (except maybe laughing).

When the movie was over, Oliver popped out to his car and grabbed out a bag that had his and Tommy's sleep wear in it. 

Felicity raised an eyebrow when he came back. "You planned this, didn't you?" 

Oliver stared at her. "No, I keep a bag in my car. You never know when you need it." 

"With Tommy's stuff in it, too?" Felicity asked skeptically.

"I stuffed mine in it since we're together so much." Tommy said easily. 

"Alright then. I'm going to go change into my pajamas. Can you two get the bed and couch set up? Sheets and pillows are in the hall closet." Felicity said, pushing herself up from the couch, ignoring that she got a handful of man knee in the process. She went upstairs and changed into a pair of purple pajama pants with moons all over them and a grey t-shirt that said 'Don't talk to me before coffee.' She scrubbed her face free of makeup and chewed on her lip before deciding to go downstairs and see how the boys were doing with their bed situation. She hit the bottom step and had to hold back her reaction. Both men had changed into their bed clothes and were setting up the bed and couch. Oliver had changed into a pair of not-quite-knee length shorts that were dark blue, cotton and had little white emblems all over them that she couldn't see clearly unless she got closer and was shirtless. Tommy had on what almost looked like old school athletic shorts that had splits up the side and didn't even make it mid thigh and was equally as shirtless. Were they trying to kill her? She took a breath and rationalized that they were just getting ready for bed and smiled. "Hey, do you two need anything before I head to bed?" 

Oliver looked up and smiled at her. "No, I think we're good, right Tommy?" 

"Yeah we're good, babe." Tommy promised, smiling at her as well, flopping down on the bed since apparently Oliver got custody of the couch. Felicity ignored any flopping, real or imagined, she may have seen. 

"Great!" Felicity chirped. "Ok so, um...I'll see you in the morning. G'night." 

"Goodnight." They chorused as she headed up to her room.

She flopped down on her bed and groaned softly, staring up at her ceiling for a few minutes before she got under the covers and willed herself to sleep. 

\----------------------------------------------------

When Felicity woke up the next morning, she listened to see if anyone was in the bathroom. When she heard the shower running, she made a face and sat up, running her fingers through her hair in an attempt to tame it. She finally pulled it up in a bun and made her way downstairs, the smell of coffee brewing urging her on. One of her overnight guests was getting major kudos for that one. She walked to the kitchen and saw Tommy there, still in the shorts he'd slept in, standing at her kitchen, hair rumpled from sleep. His back muscles moved as he worked and she watched for as long as she felt was decent before she cleared her throat, announcing her presence. Tommy startled a bit and looked over his shoulder, grinning at her. "Hey, coffee's ready. I figured you're like me and can't function without it. But anyway, like your shirt says, I'll shut up now and let you caffeinate." He turned back to what he was doing and Felicity stared blearily at him for a second before going over and doing what he said.

She dug out her favorite coffee mug (a Cinderella one she got at Disney one year) and filled it with coffee, cream and sugar. She took a few sips and watched Tommy work. "So you're _really_ making cinnamon rolls." 

"I told you I was, and no canned stuff either." Tommy said, gesturing to the ones he was loading in a pan to put in the oven. 

"What's the icing made out of?" Felicity asked curiously. 

"Oh it's downright decadent." Tommy beamed. "I make it out of cream cheese, powdered sugar, a little milk to thin it out, some vanilla..." 

"Can you come over and make me breakfast once a month?" Felicity blurted out. She flushed bright red when she realized what she said. "Oh my God! Ignore that I said that. God, what's wrong with me?" 

Tommy laughed quietly. "Nothing wrong with that. I'll have to check my schedule." 

Felicity was saved by Oliver coming down from his shower. He had on some jeans and was rubbing at his hair. "Schedule for what?" 

"Felicity wants me to come make her breakfast on shark week." Tommy explained. 

"Oh my God." Felicity groaned. "On that note, I am going to shower now. I got, what, like 45 minutes?" 

"About that." Tommy laughed.

Felicity darted upstairs and took a shower, not bothering to wash her hair. She got ready for work, wearing a nice white and black leopard print top and a black skirt, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. It had curled a bit but looked kind of sexy so she left it like that and put on her makeup before slipping on some heels and going downstairs. She saw Tommy icing the cinnamon rolls and Oliver sipping at his coffee while he stood there talking to him. "God those smell _so amazing_." She blurted out.

"Well come try a couple and tell me what you think." Tommy said, putting two on a plate and holding it out to her. Felicity got herself another cup of coffee and sat with her cinnamon rolls.

She took a bite of the first one and groaned mid bite, not noticing the look Oliver and Tommy shot each other. "Mmm wow!" She mumbled around it. "This is really amazing, Tommy. How are you not a pastry chef?" 

"Because this is the only thing I know how to make well?" Tommy offered, laughing. "You enjoy those, I'm going to shower and get dressed and what not." 

Once he was gone, Oliver grabbed his own cinnamon rolls and sat across from her. "So about tonight's lesson." 

"Are you bailing on me?" Felicity asked, looking up at him. She was a little horrified she felt very disappointed at the idea.

"No we're coming over for the next lesson, whatever it is." Oliver promised quickly. "It's just...well I have a meeting out of town tomorrow and Tommy's coming with me so he can look over some new wine ventures or something. It's supposed to start snowing tonight so we're going to have to leave from here after so we can get there before it gets too bad. We should be back by tomorrow's lesson though and hey, why don't you take the day off since I won't be there, and you won't have to deal with anyone?" 

"Oh." Felicity blinked owlishly, taking in what he said and realizing it wasn't so bad. "Oh ok, yeah sure, I'd like that." Felicity smiled.

"Good." Oliver smiled back at her and when Tommy came back down they sat together and had a nice breakfast before going their separate ways. 

When Felicity got to her desk at work she gasped when she saw two presents sitting next to her keyboard. She darted over and sat down, stilling her pounding heart. She opened the first one and laughed when she saw what it was. It was a sweatshirt that said 'Happy Llamakkah' and had a llama wearing a yarmulke on the front, flanked by two Star of David. The other present wasn't wrapped, but she enjoyed the white daisies anyway, since they were some of her favorite flowers. She sniffed them and put them aside and put the sweatshirt on the back of her chair, booting up her computer to get to work.

Getting home after work, Felicity rushed inside and changed into a flowing skirt, some leggings and her new sweatshirt just as Oliver and Tommy got there. Both were casually dressed in t-shirts, jeans, and flannels and she took a second to admire their lumbersexual look. "So...I know we're running on borrowed time..." 

"Not too borrowed, calm down. We aren't rushing you." Tommy cut in, soothing her. "What are we doing?" 

Felicity took a deep breath. "Soy and ginger glazed salmon." She said. "I laid out most of the ingredients, can you two go get the fish fillets while I do the candle?"

"Of course." Oliver squeezed her hand and he and Tommy walked to the kitchen. She went over to the Menorah and said her prayers and lit the candles, taking a few seconds to watch them before going to meet the guys.

"Hey, did you find the salmon?" She asked.

"Yeah, this is really good looking salmon." Tommy looked over at her.

"I may have gotten it from a fish guy." Felicity joked. 

"I don't even have a fish guy." Oliver mock grumbled. 

"Maybe I can introduce you to my fish guy." Felicity teased. "Ok let's do this." 

"Hey, Felicity, is that sweatshirt new?" Tommy asked. 

Felicity forgot she was wearing it. "Oh yeah! I had two presents waiting for me at work. This was one of them, the other was some flowers." 

"And you still don't know who it is sending you all these gifts?" Oliver asked.

She shook her head. "Nope." 

"Ok well go on then." He said. 

Felicity eyed him curiously for the non-sequitar but brushed it off. She laid out the salmon pieces and salted and peppered them, setting them aside. "Ok this is the glaze, it's really good and addictive, so don't blame me if you find yourself craving it days from now." 

"Hey, wouldn't be the only thing I found myself craving days after." Tommy grinned at her.

Felicity shook her head and ignored the comment. Once the glaze was made up she spread it over the fish, making sure to get it nice and coated before she put it on to cook. "I think this is my favorite dish I'm going to be showing you." 

"Why's that?" Oliver asked, leaning against the counter. 

"Because...well like I said, the glaze is addictive." Felicity laughed. "But my nana was always big into seafood. She ate it at least twice a week and she made something like this a few times. I guess it's another one of those things that reminds me of her." 

"That's nice." Oliver smiled at her softly. 

After the fish was done, Felicity plated it up and they ate in a companionable silence. She hated to admit it to herself, but she was enjoying these little lessons and would miss them once they were over. God she was pathetic. How had this become her life? She remembered when she was driven, when she had goals for herself and didn't need some guy in her life. Now here she was, pining over two, and...what? How could this end in any way that didn't wind up with her heart broken? She broke out of her thoughts when she heard Tommy calling her name.

"Deep thoughts there?" He asked, his tone teasing, even though his words were sincere, a little worried. 

She flashed a bright smile, masking how she was feeling with a shake of her head. "Oh. No, no I'm ok." She promised, even though she was far from it. 

"Well like I was about to say, Oliver and I need to get going. I just checked on my phone and the snow is moving in earlier than normal." He frowned at that.

"Oh yeah, of course." She said quickly. "Well better get on the road then. Hey, let me know when you get there, so I know you got there ok." 

"We will." Oliver hugged her to him. "Thank you for dinner." 

"It's my pleasure." She promised. She watched them go and looked over at the rest of the fish that was left and sighed quietly, putting it on a plastic plate and putting it out back for the strays that hung around. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

The decision to take Oliver up on taking the day off quickly bit Felicity in the ass. The day started out well with her sleeping in until 10, but after breakfast, she quickly became bored. She tried going on some of her old Buffy fanfiction sites, but not even the Spuffy selections could hold her interest. She saw a few Spike/Buffy/Angel ones and that made her laugh wryly because she felt like she was stuck in her own OT3 hell. Oliver, the dark and brooding anti-hero that had a tortured past that lingered and Tommy the...well to be fair, Tommy didn't have a lot in common with Spike. Both were charismatic, and had a rogue streak a mile wide. But that's where it ended. Plus Oliver and Tommy's relationship wasn't as complex and bizarre as Angel and Spike's was. Plus who was she kidding? She was nothing like Buffy. Buffy was cool. Buffy was kick ass. Felicity sat behind a computer and watched people kick ass around her. If anything she was like Giles. The support system. The one destined to be alone while other people were getting it on around her. 

Meeting for work. Heh. Oliver and Tommy probably went out of town for some porn convention. They were probably boozing it up and tossing around 20 dollar bills at the Kit Kat Lounge or whatever seedy strip club was nearby. They thought Felicity was pathetic and needed space from her because...because...

Why did the holidays always leave her a little bit depressed? Why did she start out so well, but then descend into a darkness that took her until mid-January to snap out of? Why was there such a melancholy that surrounded her like a month long period that never seemed to let go of her? 

Sick of her inner musings, Felicity decided she needed to go to the grocery store to get her mind off of it. She needed to pick out a nice brisket for that night's lesson anyway and see if there was a sale on mushrooms. Did Oliver and Tommy even like mushrooms? Were they allergic? She thought she remembered Oliver eating some stuffed ones once, but she couldn't remember. 

She took out her phone before she could stop herself and texted Tommy. 'Are you and Oliver good with mushrooms?'

The reply came a lot faster than she expected it to and seemed surprisingly upbeat for what she was picturing in her head only a few minutes before. 'Big fans of mushrooms! Both of us have gotten sick on stuffed mushrooms at Lucille LuSeur before. Is that a hint for tonight? Both of us are looking forward to be back. Can we come around 5?' 

Felicity stared at the text for several seconds before realizing she needed to respond to it. She smiled to herself and bit her lip, typing out a response. 'Sure, absolutely. I took the day off, so I'll be around.'

'Fantastic! We'll see you then.' Tommy sent back. 

Felicity put her phone away, feeling a little better than she had before as she went upstairs to shower and change so she could go to the grocery store. 

She took a nice, leisurely shower, dressed in something she was ok with wearing for the remainder of the day, and went out to her car, yelping when she saw two presents sitting inconspicuously on the driver seat. She unlocked her car (and it had been locked) and grabbed them up before sitting in the seat. She stared at them for a few seconds and put one down so she could open the first one. It was a set of Harry Potter house spatulas (Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw) that made her yelp and dance in her seat. She considered herself a Hufflepuff through and through ("Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders.") but she knew most people had elements of other houses, whether they wanted to admit to it or not. She set them back in the box and opened the other one, gasping out loud when she saw a set of aprons, also in the house colors and with the emblems on them. She clutched her beloved Hufflepuff one to her and let herself be overwhelmed for a second before she carefully set them in the back seat and made her grocery run. 

She was checking on the brisket she'd laid out later that afternoon when she heard a knock at the door. She fought the urge to run to the door and reminded herself about what she had let her mind race with earlier and let it subdue her as she walked over and opened the door. She yelped when Tommy came in first, dropped in a casual suit that was mostly grey with a cranberry button up and hugged her tightly, spinning her around. "Miss me?" She asked, laughing. She tried to subtly check if he smelled like cheap stripper or whore, but all she could smell was his own scent. 

"You have no idea, Felicity." Tommy said, setting her back on her feet. "Hearing people talk about wine is fun at first, as is the taste testing. But after a while I just want to drink myself into oblivion." 

Felicity chuckled and looked at Oliver. "Well what about you? How was the meeting?" She tried to trip him up, but he actually turned that around on her when he leaned in and hugged her as well. He didn't toss her around like Tommy had, but it was still as shocking. 

"It went ok in the end." Oliver said honestly. "It was with a bunch of investors that didn't want to come into town for a meeting because of the bad weather...well supposed bad weather..." It wound up sprinkling a little snow, but that had all melted away. "A few of them wanted to defund the Applied Sciences div..."

"What?!" Felicity yelped, wide eyed, cutting him off. "Oliver, they can't do that!" 

"I know, and that's what I argued with them about." Oliver promised. "It was hard and they were stubborn but I got my way. Instead we're defunding a little from other smaller divisions, and it'll make it up in the long run." 

Felicity let out a breath. "Oh. Good." 

"Hey, did you get presents today already yet?" Tommy asked. 

"I did!" Felicity beamed. "I got Harry Potter spatulas and aprons." 

"Do you cook enough for those?" Oliver teased. 

"No, but this may give me inspiration to start." Felicity poked him in the stomach playfully and turned toward the kitchen. "Come on, I already have the brisket laid out. 

"God that sounds like heaven after the 'continental breakfast' we had this morning and the 'lunch' of a bag of chips and Pepsi." Tommy groaned as he followed her. 

"We're doing braised brisket and creamy mushrooms." Felicity explained. "I've been craving it all day, so trust me, I'm looking forward to it as well." Felicity promised. 

"Put us to work then." Oliver replied, smiling at her. It made her want to lean in and...

"Ok!" Felicity turned to what she had set out. "First we'll tackle the brisket since it has to cook for a while, because the mushrooms are easy to cook up." She took them through the steps of preparing the brisket and the pan and putting it in to braise. She poured them up some wine and they sat around talking a little more about what Felicity had done while they were gone (she lied out her ass about being way more productive than she'd actually been and only felt a little bit guilty about it) and then she yelped and hopped up, remembering she hadn't lit the Menorah yet. She got to it just before the sun went down and sat down again, flushing when both Tommy and Oliver flashed her charming (and fond if she was lying to herself) smiles in return. 

When the brisket was almost done, Felicity took them back to the kitchen and showed them how to do the mushrooms. Tommy tried to salt them first, but thankfully Felicity stopped him, explaining how if he salted them before they cooked for a bit, then they would never get brown. 

The food was done soon and they all sat down and had more wine with their food. Since both had been out of town since the night before, Oliver suggested they relax for a while and watch a movie or two. Felicity innocently suggested a Tim Burton movie or two, and she managed to get them to watch Edward Scissorhands and Corpse Bride, which were two of her favorites. She was pretty sure she sighed dreamily through Edward Scissorhands, but neither man said anything about it. 

She must've fallen asleep at some point because she woke up and it was late that night and she was curled up against Tommy's chest and she felt Oliver snuggled against her back. She flushed bright red and went to move, but Oliver hugged her closer. She groaned silently and managed to get him to loosen his hold. She eased off the couch and, as much as it warred with what she really wanted to do, she silently darted up to her room and changed, not even bothering to take her makeup off as she fell into bed and fell asleep. 

The next morning she woke up and eased downstairs and was a little glad both had gone sometime before she got up. There was a note leaning against her coffee maker though, and she could tell it was written by Tommy. It was just a simple sentence, but it made her blush bright red anyway.

_Next time you want to cuddle, all you have to do is ask._

\------------------------------------------------------------

Felicity dreaded running into Oliver the next day at work, but she didn't need to worry about it. Oliver (and she) were in exhausting meetings through lunch, and then for lunch he went out with Tommy to discuss their wine ideas for Verdant. Oliver was still a partner in it, but he mostly let Tommy (and Thea) run the place. Tommy pulled him into certain decisions he had to make on the club, though, even though Felicity suspected that Tommy mostly just needed a sounding board to run his ideas by. She didn't think Oliver cared enough about...well, no that wasn't true, he cared. But she figured he trusted Tommy enough to make decisions on the club that would only benefit it, and not hinder anything; so Oliver mostly just let Tommy use him to talk to about things until he came to a decision on his own. 

Felicity shook her head to get out of her musings and decided to treat herself to Big Belly Burger for lunch. She was craving their double burger, fries and maybe a strawberry shake. She always liked a little something to pep her up mid day so she could get through the last few remaining hours that never ceased to drag by, especially when she couldn't help but take several glances at the clock on the bottom of her computer screen. She'd once put a piece of tape over it to keep her from incessantly checking the time, but after about 20 minutes, she felt intense anxiety and ripped it off, cleaning her computer screen and apologizing profusely for what she'd done. She felt like the time her mother had called her and told her she needed to start putting a piece of tape or something over the camera on her computer because she saw on the news that people were using it to spy on other people. She actually considered it for a little while, if only to appease her mother. But in the end she'd written it off and did it only long enough to send her mother a text to assuage her fears. 

When she got back, there were two presents sitting on her desk chair and she grabbed them up, sitting down. She was no closer to finding out who her secret admirer was, but she figured out that they were giving her Hanukkah gifts (which was fairly obvious and not a mind altering thing to figure out) so she held out hope that maybe in three days they'd finally reveal themselves. She put one of the presents down and opened up the first one. She laughed out loud, glad she was alone right then, when she saw the Dead Sea mask in a jar. She opened it and sniffed at it curiously, scrunching up her face when she realized it didn't smell that great. But hey, if it worked, then she was all for it. 

Putting that one aside, she grabbed the other present, which was rectangular in shape, about 12 inches long, 7 inches wide, three inches deep. She noticed it made a noise when she moved it around and that got her curious as she opened it. She stared down at the box, a 1000 piece A Starry Night puzzle and felt a wave of nostalgia hit her. As a child, to get Felicity to do something besides play with computers and take things apart to see how they worked inside, Donna Smoak gave her puzzles anytime she had a little extra money to spend. She quickly realized any 'age appropriate' ones weren't good enough and had moved on to finding harder and harder ones. Her favorite as a child had been a 1000 piece color gradient puzzle that had taken her five days to finish. It was the most fun Felicity had ever had at that point and when she was finished, she refused to clean it up and put it in the box again for almost three more days. 

The ping of the elevator pulled Felicity out of her thoughts and she smiled when she saw Oliver step out of it. "How was lunch?" 

"Lunch was productive." Oliver said, smiling back at her, a hand in his pocket, his suit jacket over his shoulder like some male model that stepped out of a calendar to torture her slowly. "What'd you do?" 

"I had a burger. Got two more presents while I was gone." Felicity grinned. 

Oliver walked over and picked up the facial scrub and opened it, sniffing it. He made a face and put it back down. "The puzzle is the better present." He said casually, heading to his office. It made her laugh and she shook her head as she put them away so she wouldn't be distracted and forget them on her way home later.

Later that day, Felicity finished up her work and shut down her computer, gathering her things just as Oliver came out of his office. She looked up and flashed him a smile as he walked over.

"Can I ask a favor?" Oliver asked, looking sheepish.

"Of course, sure." Felicity pushed her glasses up her nose. 

"Tommy drove us home yesterday, well to your place." Oliver explained. "And he drove us when we left and me to work...and to lunch." 

"So you need a ride." Felicity guessed. 

"I need a ride." Oliver confirmed. "Maybe to my apartment so I can change out of this first, then to your place? Tommy's going to meet us there." 

"Sure." Felicity nodded. "I can do that." She walked with Oliver to the elevator and they left the building, waving at the night guard who came in and made sure no one tried to take over during the night.

Oliver looked over at Felicity as she drove. "So what are we making tonight?" 

"Cinnamon sugar donut holes with a green apple compote." Felicity glanced at him, trying to not come off that she felt a little bit awkward knowing exactly where he lived. 

"What's a compote?" Oliver asked, scrunching up his nose.

"Hey, don't knock it 'til you try it." Felicity smacked him on the shoulder lightly. "It's basically...fruit cooked with sugar and spices that sort of make a sauce." 

"Well that sounds good actually." Oliver said honestly. "I could go for something sweet." 

"Well you're going to have it." Felicity pulled into a parking space and looked at him. "I'll wait here on you, I'm sure you won't be long." 

"Shouldn't be." Oliver confirmed. He got out and Felicity unabashedly watched his ass as he walked away. Hey, if he didn't want to be ogled, he shouldn't have been wearing clothes that were at least a size too small. At least that's what she told herself. 

Felicity kept the car running, listening to any music station that wasn't playing an overabundance of Christmas music. She was bopping her head along to the newest Lady Gaga song, when Oliver came back, opening the door to get in and scaring the life out of her in the process. She held a hand to her chest and looked at him wide eyed. 

"What?" He laughed, putting his seatbelt on.

"I didn't expect you back so soon." She admitted.

"Didn't need a shower, so I just changed." He said. She looked him over in a split second, jeans, sweatshirt, nothing too special when she noticed the front of his shirt said 'Boyfriend Material'. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really?" She asked, even though she was fighting a laugh. 

"What? This is my favorite sweatshirt. In fact, Tommy and I have the same one." Oliver grinned cheekily at her.

"You're such a weirdo." Felicity was a little taken aback at how fond her words came out, but she ignored it and drove them to her place. Tommy was already there leaning against his car (even though it was cold out) and she burst out laughing when she saw he had the same sweatshirt on. 

Oliver got out of the car and grinned as he walked over to Tommy. "Great minds think alike, huh?"

"I guess so." Tommy snickered, letting Felicity walk past them to let them in. She went off to change and do her Menorah candle and prayer while they went into the kitchen and dug out the list of ingredients she said was laying on the counter. They had it all laid out and ready by the time she got there, wearing some soft blue pajama pants that had clouds all over them and an old MIT sweatshirt. 

"Like I told Oliver earlier, we're doing cinnamon sugar donut holes with a green apple compote." Felicity told Tommy. 

"Hey, any excuse to eat sugared dough." Tommy winked at her.

Felicity fought a blush as she worked them through the recipe. She peeled apples while they got the dough ready and quartered them while the dough fried. Once they had a nice pile of donut holes, she showed them how to make the compote, using the same pan to cook it in. She then put it in a little dish and covered the donut holes in a cinnamon sugar mixture before grabbing one up, wincing when it was a little on the warm side. She dipped it in the compote and blew on it before taking a bite. Looking up, she saw both guys just looking at her and she raised an eyebrow. "Well? Try it and tell me what you think." She encouraged.

Tommy and Oliver each grabbed a donut hole and dipped it in the compote, taking a bite. Tommy spoke first. "Felicity if you keep making things like this for me, I'm not going to want to let you go." 

Felicity hid her reaction by finishing her donut hole and going to get out the milk. "Yeah well, don't get too excited, the only time I ever cook like this is on Hanukkah and a few other Jewish holidays when I get the urge. Otherwise it's take out, oven pizza, eggs, French toast or popcorn." 

"You have the diet of a frat boy." Oliver commented, shaking his head.

"I bet you'd know about that one." Felicity grinned.

Oliver nudged her lightly. "I was never in a fraternity." He said honestly. "I never cared enough about college to pledge to one." 

"Nah Ollie just wanted the college experience of getting drunk and ban..." Tommy started.

Felicity elbowed him. "That's enough out of you. Let's take the rest of these holes and go watch a movie." 

"Die Hard?" Tommy suggested.

"As long as it's not the awful one with his son. I liked the son character ok, but man they made a mockery out of John..." Oliver said as he followed Tommy to the living room. 

"I guess I'm out numbered." Felicity quipped to herself, following them. She didn't mind much, though, as long as she could snuggle between them and pretend for a night that they weren't just platonic friends, she'd let them watch just about anything.

\---------------------------------------------------

Felicity woke up the next day in her bed and blearily wondered how she got there. The last thing she remembered was watching movies with Oliver and Tommy. She figured maybe she fell asleep and one of them decided to move her to bed. The thought made her smile. She stretched and went to get out of bed when she saw something on the edge of her bed, which made her shriek. Two presents, like the others, sat, inconspicuously there on top of her covers. She got up and darted downstairs to see if Oliver and Tommy were still there. 

They weren't.

"Damn, damn, damn." Felicity grabbed her cell and called Oliver's number.

"F'lic'y?" Oliver mumbled, and she looked at the clock, wincing when she saw it wasn't quite six yet. 

"Uh hey. What's up?" She said casually.

He chuckled quietly. "Well I was asleep until you woke me up. What's wrong?"

"There were two Hanukkah presents on the end of my bed when I woke up." She said quietly.

"Is that all?" He asked.

"Is that all?!" She yelped. "Oliver, someone snuck in and put them on my bed while I was asleep." 

"Well none of them so far have been threatening." He pointed out, sounding progressively more awake. 

"No, but did you miss the fact that I was alone and vulnerable when someone placed them on my bed?" She asked snarkily. "You're being very blasé about this." 

"I just don't think it's a big deal." He admitted.

"You aren't fully awake are you?" She asked knowingly. 

"No." He admitted, laughing softly. She would never admit, even under torture, what that sound did to her. 

"Well I'm sorry for waking you up with my trivial problems." She said, rolling her eyes.

"No, hey, don't be like that." Oliver sighed. "Look, while you're on the phone with me, go open them and see what they are. See if there's a note this time."

Felicity bit her lip and made her way up to the bedroom and sat on the bed. She looked the gifts over and saw that one had a small card on it. All it said was 'tomorrow all will be revealed'. She read it to Oliver and bit her lip. "Does that sound threatening to you?" 

"I think it could be taken a number of different ways." Oliver pointed out. "What are the presents?" 

Felicity put her phone on speaker phone and opened the first gift warily, her heart beating out of her chest. It was a very large, weirdly shaped gift but when the paper came off, she saw a gift basket of her favorite snacks. "Man this dude is good." 

"Why's that?" Oliver asked.

"Because the first gift is a gift basket of all of my favorite snacks." Felicity pawed through the gift basket. "And I mean all of them. The Triscuits I like, the tropical flavored Skittles, the peanut M&M's, Red Vines, those rootbeer bottle caps that are impossible to find...Oliver, this dude knows me way too well." 

"That's a good thing for you." He pointed out. "What's the other gift?" 

She opened it and snorted. "It's a mug that says 'If you can't say something nice, say it in Yiddish.'" 

Oliver laughed at that. "Do you know Yiddish? Should I be worried you'll talk about me behind my back?" 

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, the only Yiddish I know is common phrases pretty much anyone knows. You're safe." 

"Well good." Oliver said. "If that's all, I may as well take a shower now and maybe go by Star City Creamery and load up on an ungodly amount of caffeine." 

"Sorry for waking you up." Felicity flushed.

"I'm not." Oliver said sincerely. "You can wake me up anytime, no matter what time it is." 

"Hey, Oliver." Felicity said before he could get off the phone.

"Yeah, Felicity?" He asked patiently. 

"You're used to my weirdness, right? And the fact that I blurt inappropriate things out and I babble and..." She babbled.

"I am." He cut her off.

"So can I ask a question and you not judge me too much for it?" She asked, biting her lip.

"Of course you can, you can ask me just about anything." He promised. 

"Have I been talking to you while you've been naked?" She asked. "I mean, not that I really want to know, it's just some...some girls!...some girls at the office, I heard once talking about if they thought you slept naked or not. Some thing yes, some thing you do the pajama pant thing like a classy guy..." She snorted. "And some think you just strip to your underwear...." 

To his credit, Oliver didn't seem to judge her for the weird, random, probably far too over the line question. "What? You don't think I'm classy enough to wear pajama pants?" 

"You didn't the night you slept here." She pointed out. 

When he spoke next, Felicity could hear the smirk in his voice. "Well let's just say I felt like I had to wear something." 

Felicity yelped loudly and only heard half a second of the loud laughter on the other end of the phone before she snapped it shut and closed her eyes. When that was a bad idea and all she could do was conjure up a mental image of Oliver naked, she opened them again and rushed to get ready for work. It actually made her thirty minutes early so she heated up some of the donut holes they had left from the night before and made some coffee. It was nice that she could enjoy a leisurely breakfast and not have to rush around. 

Cleaning up the breakfast dishes, she grabbed her purse and phone and made her way to work, settling at her desk just as Oliver came in. He looked over at her on his way to his office and flashed her a grin and a wink that she knew had her face lighting up bright red. She grumbled quietly to herself and opened up her e-mail, typing his address in to a blank one.

_You know, most of the time I can't reconcile the man you were in the tabloids with the man you are today. But there are some moments that I think you, Mr. Oliver Queen, can still be quite the rogue._

She knew she didn't need to send it to his work e-mail but as far as she knew, he didn't have a personal one, so she just had to hope he knew how to go into his trash files and delete everything there. 

She watched him as he booted his computer up, and could only really see from his hairline down to the slope of his nose over the monitor. She saw that he probably saw the e-mail when his eyes crinkled in amusement and then he started typing (which thankfully he'd gotten better than the hunt and peck method, but he wasn't nearly as quick as she was, not that she thought many people were) and she had an e-mail in her inbox before she knew it. 

_Rogue you say? Miss Felicity Smoak, those are big words. Do you really think I have roguish tendencies?_

Felicity bit back a laugh and responded.

_Actually, I think you do. You're far too charming for your own good._

It was a few minutes before she got a response, mostly because Oliver got a phone call as he was typing. 

_What if I promise to use my 'roguish tendencies' and be 'far too charming' for the greater good?_

Felicity smiled at the fact that he used quotes around the terms and felt a wave of affection course through her. 

Well I suppose that will be ok.

Felicity closed out of her e-mail then because she did actually have work to do that day. It was a long day and she spent 90% of it at her desk, but felt comforted by the fact that so did Oliver, so they toiled away in solidarity. Tommy brought them lunch from the local Greek place Felicity had been dying to try out and she gushed to herself over the food, eating way too much of it before she got back to work.

She looked up when Tommy came back later that afternoon and he smiled at her. "Hey, princess, I came to take you and the Ollster there home. I have it on good authority that you two worked your firm little asses off." 

Felicity raised an eyebrow at the wording but nodded and flashed a smile. "Go pull him away from his work, and I'll be ready to go when you get back." Tommy nodded and walked off and Felicity unabashedly watched him leave. 

She turned back to her computer and went to shut it down but then she decided to check her e-mail one last time to see if she had anything from Oliver from the last response she sent. It turned out that she did and she opened it curiously, choking on her tongue when she read the simple sentence, her mind going a mile a minute in very different ways, most of them places it shouldn't have.

_I aim to please you, Miss Smoak._

Felicity got up and grabbed her things after she hastily shut down her computer and met Tommy and Oliver at the elevator. She didn't look at Oliver but felt his gaze on her a few times. She drove herself home and got changed, debating on whether to sex it up a little, but deciding that would be stupid and awkward, even though she and Oliver maybe, sort of, flirted via e-mail that morning. She instead put on a grunge Pearl Jam shirt from her college days and a pair of bright pink sweats, going to put everything out for their dinner that night.

When the boys got there, she let them in and let them take off their jackets before she led them to the kitchen. She looked them over and saw both were in plain t-shirts and jeans and nodded. "Ok good, you're both dressed for dough."

"Have we not been dressed for dough before?" Tommy asked cheekily. "By the way, nice shirt."

"This is different dough, this is kugel dough." Felicity explained. "And thank you, I went through a grunge phase."

"What's kugel?" Tommy asked. "Hey, Ollie is kugel the name of the guy that drove our bus in third grade?" 

"That was Kugler." Oliver corrected, an amused smile on his lips and Felicity studied him and decided he looked pretty damn fond at Tommy. 

"Oh yeah." Tommy chuckled. He leaned into the counter, which put him closer to Oliver, who looked as calm as ever and not too put out that someone was in his space. "Ok, Felicity, what's kugel?" 

"Kugel is a baked dessert casserole made from either potato or egg noodles. We're using egg noodles." Felicity explained. 

Both men looked at her gobsmacked and Tommy put a hand on her arm. "Felicity, baby, sweetie, darling, honey..." She felt a low, fond feeling of butterflies pool deep in her gut at the pet names and she resolutely beat it to death. "Normally I trust you. Everything you've made so far has been so good I've been spending a little extra time in the gym to make up for it..." 

"So have I." Oliver admitted softly and Felicity made a face, trying to think of when either of them had time to go to the gym the past week. 

"But." Tommy continued. "You have me a bit worried here. A dessert made out of egg noodles? I...don't know about that." 

Felicity rolled her eyes. "You said it yourself, everything I've made you so far, you've liked, right?" 

Both boys nodded at her.

"So will you at least trust me on this enough to try it?" Felicity batted her eyelashes and worked her puppy dog look for all it was worth. "Please. If you don't like it, that means more for me." 

Tommy and Oliver shared a look and Oliver sighed (not so seriously). "Fuck it, dude. She's right, she has made some damn delicious stuff for us so far, so we...need to trust her with this." 

"Ok." Tommy said gamely. "So where are the noodles?" 

"We're making them. Well you two are." Felicity grinned. 

"We are?" Oliver blinked. 

"Yep, here's the recipe." Felicity waved the index card and Tommy snatched it from her to look it over. 

"We got this." He looked up at Oliver and they nodded at each other and began to gather ingredients while Felicity opened the wine and sat down with a glass. She watched them work and didn't know if she was looking too much into it, or not, but they seemed far more...familiar with each other then. Not that they didn't have almost a lifetime of friendship to base everything off of, but this seemed more than that. Both leaned into each other's space without hesitation. Tommy, at one point, put his hand on Oliver's hip to lean past him and grab something out of the cabinet. Oliver walked past Tommy and Felicity swore she saw Oliver pat Tommy on the ass; not just a good game sort of pat either. One that was intimate and with a brief amount of cuppage. 

When Oliver fed Tommy a bit of dough to see how it tasted, she decided she needed to steer them along for the next few steps which involved cooking the noodles and assembling the casserole. When it was all on to bake, they sat down with wine and discussed their day. Felicity noticed Oliver didn't bring up their flirty e-mail exchange, so she kept quiet about it as well. 

The kugel got done and Felicity served them up a slice each and she waited with baited breath as both men took a bite and chewed thoughtfully. 

Tommy turned to Oliver with a stoic look and blinked a few times. "Damn it, man, I think she's made me like noodle casserole dessert." 

Oliver cracked a smile and shrugged a shoulder. "She's good like that." 

"How do you like it?" Felicity stared at Oliver. 

"It's really good. Nothing like I was expecting." Oliver promised. "I think the cherries are the best part, but I'm biased. I love cherries." 

Felicity felt a wave of heat hit her and she grabbed her wine, finishing it off. She glanced at Oliver and noticed he had a mischievous look in his eye briefly before he schooled it away. 

After they finished the kugel (and damn both of them sure had a turn around on opinion of it fairly quickly) Felicity faked a headache and tried to gently usher both men out so she could have the rest of the night to herself. Once they were gone, she used some of her new bath things and laid in the bath for a long time until it was so cold it was making her skin shrivel and her nipples harden. She re-dressed in her pajamas she'd put on and went downstairs, watching a mindless documentary about Charles Schulz.

Feeling her eyes grow heavy sometime later, Felicity got up and went to bed, curling around her pillow and trying not to wish it was a certain two men instead.

\------------------------------------------------------------

The last day of Hanukkah was a mix of emotions for Felicity. She was very sad that her holiday was over, and she felt bittersweet that she had to wait another year for it to come again. She had a massive amount of butterflies, though, because today was the day she was going to meet the person who had been giving her Hanukkah gifts. She didn't know if it would be someone completely innocent, or if it would be another mad man stalker who she'd need saving from but she didn't let it consume her as she got up and got ready for work, putting on a blue top, silver skirt and her favorite Hanukkah shoes that were blue and had a peep toe in the shape of dreidels. 

The day at work got slow and she found herself scrolling Tumblr, Facebook, Tweeting out random crap that came to her mind and on one occasion googling to see if there were any incriminating pictures of Tommy on the internet like there were of Oliver (there were, and some made her laugh, some impressed her, and some she knew she'd never be able to unsee). 

By the end of the day, she had enough of the day and all she wanted to do was go home. She'd be able to but Oliver swung by her desk earlier and told her they probably should go to their other job that night after the lessons. So she resigned herself to have an even later day as she went home and changed into a Kings jersey and some yoga pants (the Kings jersey was to piss Oliver off, the yoga pants was to piss Tommy off) and she found herself a little bummed that she hadn't gotten any presents that day yet. But she had, had some at the base before, so maybe they'd be there. She entertained herself with that idea as she lit the Menorah and said her prayers.

When Oliver and Tommy got there, both dressed casually like the day before, they eyed her outfit and she smirked as she led them to the kitchen. "Come on, I'm eager to get started." 

"Felicity, what are you wearing?" Oliver asked, looking at her weirdly. 

"Clothes." Felicity said cheekily.

"You know it pains me that you're wearing a Kings jersey." Oliver pinched his nose. 

"And yoga pants. Seriously all yoga pants immediately look like they smell." Tommy said immediately. 

"Well I can assure you these don't." Felicity chirped. "I got them out of the clean clothes hamper. Feel free to give them a sni..." She yelped and swatted at Tommy when he bent over to sniff her pants. 

"What?" Tommy asked, grinning. "You offered." 

"What do you two want me to do? Cook in my bra and...nope, not saying it, don't you two even entertain that idea." Felicity pointed at the two of them. 

"I don't know, it is a pretty interesting idea." Tommy winked at her, while Oliver just fought back a grin. 

"We are making challah bread." Felicity turned back to the kitchen counter and gestured to the ingredients. 

"Doesn't that seem hard?" Oliver asked warily.

"It's not that hard. The hardest part is making the dough." Felicity admitted. "Even that's not that hard though. This is braided challah, so you just make the dough, form it into several long pieces and braid it together." She eyed the two of them. "Do either of you know how to braid?" 

"I do." Oliver said smugly. "Thea made me learn so I could braid her hair when mom didn't have the time."

"Good." Felicity nodded, flashing him a smile. "Let's make the dough and then you can impress me with your braiding skills." 

"I feel like there's sarcasm in there somewhere." Oliver nudged her.

"Nope." Felicity laughed. She grabbed things and showed them how to do things like bloom the yeast, make the dough, let it rise, beat it down, let it rise again and the like. Then once she was satisfied with it (and felt a little better beating the shit out of a pile of dough to take her feelings out) she helped Oliver see how to cut it into pieces and work it into long, thick strands before he started braiding it, looking focused, tongue sticking out a bit as he managed not to screw it up any.

Felicity helped him move it onto a sheet pan and Tommy slid it in the oven, setting the timer for it to cook. 

"I can't believe you convinced us to make bread." Tommy said as they settled down to watch TV while it baked (Felicity quickly turned it to Food Network where an old Iron Chef America was on). "At this point it seems like you have us wrapped around your finger and can get us to do just about anything." 

Felicity snorted and rolled her eyes lightly. "I highly doubt that." 

"I don't." Oliver said quietly. Felicity looked over at him curiously, but he just kept staring at the TV so she let it go.

Finally the challah bread got done and Felicity showed them how to cut into it. She slathered her piece with butter to eat but Oliver and Tommy just dug into it.

"I don't think I've enjoyed bread that wasn't attached to a sandwich or wasn't a roll before." Tommy said, looking at the bread curiously as he ripped pieces off to eat. 

"That's because this is special bread and a lot better than normal white sandwich bread." Felicity said smugly. 

"It's better than most bread I've ever had before, that's for sure." Oliver agreed.

Felicity narrowed her eyes and playfully glowered at him. "What bread have you had that's as good or better than this?" 

"Well I do like that whole wheat honey bread." Oliver said, grinning at her. 

Felicity rolled her eyes and laughed. "Ok, I can't lie, I do love that stuff, too. But I can't talk bad about my challah." 

"No bad talk." Oliver promised. "This stuff is amazing as well, trust me. I may even be coerced into saying it's just slightly better." 

"Coerced, huh?" Felicity walked over to her fridge and took out a little jar of honey and spread a little on a piece of the challah and held it up. "Try it now and see if that's enough coercion for you." 

Oliver, instead of taking it from her, leaned in and bit into it and moaned softly. "Ok, yep, I give. This is far better than anything I've ever bought in a grocery store." He promised. 

Felicity, a little taken aback by his actions, gulped, and covered her reaction by popping the rest into her own mouth. "I told you so." 

"You did." Oliver chuckled. 

After they finished off the challah, Tommy insisted they watch one more Iron Chef America ("it's Michael Symon, you can't just not watch a Michael Symon episode!") and once it was over Oliver ushered them out to the car and drove them to the base. They walked downstairs and Felicity went over to the thermostat and set it to 72*. She flashed a cheeky smile at Oliver when he stared at her. "What? You and Tommy will probably be out patrolling half the time we're here, so since I'm going to be the one that's mostly here, I get to set the temperature." 

"Whatever you say." Oliver went to check on his arrows while she booted up her equipment to see if she had any pings on the city. She looked around her space curiously, and didn't see any gifts laying around. Frowning, she looked over at Oliver's station where the last ones were. None there either. She sighed under her breath and sat down, rolling her chair closer to the desk. Her nerves from earlier came back full force and she almost wanted to ask Oliver and Tommy not to go out patrolling. But that would make her seem pathetic so she squashed those urges down until they died a violent death and looked up as she got a ping on the computer. 

"Jewelry store robbery." She called out. "That store on the corner of Canary and Steel." 

"We're on it." Oliver said. He sounded amused. "I thought Snart and Rory turned a new leaf." 

Felicity laughed indulgently. "Not them, looks like about six randos. Should take you all of maybe 15 m..." 

"Don't jinx it!" Tommy yelped, cutting her off. "Our luck they won't look like threats, but they'll know some sort of kung fu fighting skills." 

Felicity raised an eyebrow at him. "Alright, well go on and handle it." 

"We'll go out patrolling after that." Oliver said as they went to go suit up. "We'll be back in about two hours...well depending on how long it takes us to dispose of these goons." 

"Got it." Felicity promised. She watched them go and once they'd left she decided she needed a pick me up and brought up her Netflix account and pulled up her secret obsession: Sense8. She'd already binge watched it a dozen or so times, but she loved it, even if it got cancelled before they could resolve the Wolfgang stuff. She was impatiently waiting for the wrap up movie to see what happened there.

Around four hours later, Felicity heard Oliver and Tommy coming back and she quickly closed out of Netflix, acting like she'd just been sitting there keeping an eye on the monitors.

"You know I had my comm in, I could hear what you were doing." Oliver said, sounding amused as he went to put his bow away.

Felicity flushed bright red and kept her back to him as she replied. "Are we leaving now?" 

"Not yet if you don't mind." Oliver said. "I want to get in a little sparring with Tommy and make sure the city's quiet for a bit before we head home." 

"Alright, go on ahead." Felicity said, although mentally she sighed and pouted. She watched Oliver and Tommy go off to change and had to fight not to swallow her tongue when they came back wearing just a pair of sweat pants each. Were they trying to kill her? All that flesh on display, and they'd be touching each other, grunting, throwing each other around...

Felicity decided she needed to distract herself so she opened up the solitaire game and started mindlessly playing while a few of her scans ran in the background. It didn't help a bit because two of her monitors were off since she didn't need them and she could see Oliver and Tommy in them anytime her eyes drifted that way. She cursed them and their stupid hotness in her head and tried harder not to look.

A little while later, she heard Oliver pipe up. "Hey, Felicity, can you grab me and Tommy a couple waters? I have some in my bag, even one for you if you want." 

"Ok." Felicity stood and went over to his gym bag and raised an eyebrow at how close it was to where they were standing, winded from their workout. She shrugged it off though and unzipped the bag, reaching in for the water bottles. Her hand hit something hard and she peeked in and saw that it was two wrapped gift boxes. She gasped out loud, a hand flying to her face.

"What is it?" Oliver asked, looking over at her curiously. 

"What are these?" Felicity took the gifts out and noticed her name on them. She held them up for Oliver to see.

"Oh that." Oliver said, smiling at her. "I knew we forgot to give you your presents today." 

"My...you...wait..." Felicity went to hold a hand up but she would've dropped the gifts so she stopped that and just gaped at Tommy and Oliver who were grinning widely back at her. "You...wait...huh?" 

"We've been sending you the gifts." Tommy explained.

"Both of you?" Felicity asked. 

"Yes." Oliver nodded. 

"Oh my God!" Felicity exclaimed, her eyes bugging out. "Because you know what I'd like, and you know I love Harry Potter, and you can break into my house and my car...which we are so talking about later, trust me on that one, and...and...YOU LEFT THE GIFTS ON MY BED!" 

Oliver and Tommy laughed heartily and Oliver nodded. "Yeah we put you to bed and you were out of it so I took a chance to put them on the bed. I thought for sure you'd figure it out." 

"That's why you were so blase on the phone." Felicity accused. "Because you knew I had nothing to worry about." 

"Well that and because he'd been tired out the night before." Tommy grinned mischievously.

"Wait so...both of you..." Felicity trailed off. "I thought you were a little touchy feely the other day in the kitchen." 

"That was Oliver's idea. He wanted to see if you'd clue in." Tommy shook his head in exasperated fondness.

"Well I had no idea." Felicity sat the gifts down and smacked her forehead. "I can't frakin' believe it." 

"Tommy's idea was the Boyfriend Material sweatshirts." Oliver rolled his eyes, grinning. 

"That was...looking back on it, a little on the nose and I still can't believe I didn't figure it out." Felicity mumbled. "That night you two stayed at my house and the sexy sleep wear..." 

"That was Oliver's idea." Tommy said, shaking his head. 

"Yeah in reality neither of us wear anything to sleep in but I figured you'd run for the hills if we tried to sleep naked." Oliver said honestly, looking a little mischievous and amused at the same time. 

"Not the reaction I would've had, trust me." Felicity mumbled. 

"Open your presents. See what we got you." Tommy said. "God it feels good to say that." 

"Ok but later we're going to talk about who exactly got me what." Felicity said. 

"A lot of later talking, got it." Oliver promised. 

Felicity picked up the smaller of the gifts and opened it, gasping out loud when she saw it was a necklace box. She opened it with shaking hands and saw that it was a gold necklace that had Amazonite stones around half of it and a large clasp in the back. "Oh my God it's gorgeous!" She gasped out. "It's so expensive, it's..." 

"Open the next one." Tommy prompted. 

Felicity reluctantly put the necklace down and opened the last gift which was the Urban Decay Naked Heat palette. She didn't know what to say to that, so she just clutched it to her and looked up at both men, who had stepped closer to her.

"We knew you only like cruelty free makeup so we thought that was a good start." Oliver explained, taking it from her and setting it down on the floor. "But we also wondered if maybe you'd wear both of those gifts on a date with us. Tomorrow since it's so late now." 

"A date with both of you?" Felicity asked. 

"Yes. We want to date you. Both of us." Tommy explained. 

"Wait, so would it be me dating both of you alternatively?" Felicity asked, wanting to be sure.

"No, we're dating each other already and we want you to join us in a neat little triad." Oliver explained. "Neat little triad by the way is Tommy's wording."

"You two are together already?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah since...well a long time ago." Tommy said. "The touchy feely kitchen stuff? How we usually...well usually it's a lot more but that's normal for us." To prove his point he leaned in and kissed Oliver, who smiled into it and kissed him back. Felicity watched them, her heart pounding in her head, feeling like she could either faint or like she was dreaming, she couldn't figure it out. 

Oliver pulled away from the kiss and looked at Felicity. "So, what do you say, do you want to be with us?" 

"I do." Felicity bit her lip and grinned. "But...I think we should seal it with a kiss." 

Oliver laughed quietly and pulled her to him. He wasn't sweaty, despite the fact that he'd been working out, but his skin was warm and he had a slight faint sweat scent that she found she didn't mind. Oliver slanted his mouth over hers and she wrapped her arms around his waist as they kissed. Her fingers touched some scarring he had on his lower back and she couldn't help but run her fingers over it, causing him to shiver deliciously.

"Hey, hey, now, wait I want to kiss the pretty girl now." Tommy piped up, causing Felicity and Oliver to laugh as they broke apart.

Tommy came forward and he put a hand on Felicity's hip and the other went to her cheek. He looked into her eyes and she felt her engines revving up so to speak before he leaned in and kissed her as well. It was different from Oliver's in a way she couldn't explain, but no less good. He didn't have any scarring on his body, like Oliver did, but she did run her nails down his abs, causing him to shiver the same way Oliver had, which made her feel powerful.

"Wow." Felicity mumbled when he pulled back. 

"Hey, I know another way we can seal the deal here." Tommy said with a wicked grin that he directed at Oliver, who got a wicked grin of his own. 

"What's that?" Felicity asked, breathing heavily, head still spinning. 

Oliver took her hand and pulled her over toward the workout mats. "We'll show you." He promised.


End file.
